Truth
by foreverjaded
Summary: What happens when people keep the truth hidden? (lol, sorry, I suck at summaries!) angsty w/death involved *SLASH* A/L *FINISHED*
1. Loneliness

CHAPTER 1 - LONELINESS  
  
"Do you ever feel like something's missing?"  
  
Aragorn turned to look at Legolas' face, the tears in the elf's eyes making them shimmering pools of azure that gave away the secrets of his heart. The elf quickly looked away.  
  
"Is this what has been troubling you lately?" asked Aragorn. The elf nodded shakily.  
  
"I cannot describe what I'm feeling, but the closest emotion is loneliness, I suppose" replied Legolas, gazing up at the night sky, dotted with stars and framed by the treetops of Lothlorien. After a long silence, he spoke again. "Go back to the others Aragorn, I will be alright"  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes..I will be back in a moment" He gave a weak smile.  
  
"Gandalf is strong Legolas; his time here was not in vain, his spirit will remain with us all" With a sigh, Aragorn stood up from the rock where they sat, gave him one last concerned look and headed back to where the rest of the fellowship was resting.  
  
Legolas sighed. Of course he missed Gandalf, but that was not the kind of loneliness he was talking about. This was an aching in Legolas' heart every time he saw Aragorn or spoke with him, knowing that he could never be with the man, that his love would never be returned. That was the loneliness he spoke of. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned around to face Haldir.  
  
"What are you doing out here alone?" asked Haldir, sitting down next to him. "Shouldn't you be resting with the others?"  
  
"I just needed to think a few things over" said Legolas, looking at the other elf.   
  
"Oh, right"  
  
"What?" asked Legolas after a moment. Haldir was staring at the Mirkwood elf with an expression he often wore, one that looked as though he knew something no one else did.  
  
"Nothing.." he replied with a smirk. "So...who is it?"  
  
"Who is what?"  
  
"The person you've obviously fallen in love with"  
  
"I haven't fallen in love..." protested Legolas weakly.  
  
"Come on Legolas, I've known you long enough to recognise that dreamy look in your eyes" he grinned. Legolas smiled. Him and Haldir had been friends ever since they were young, and he always seemed to figure out exactly what Legolas was thinking.  
  
"Fine, fine" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Once again, you've found out the truth"  
  
"It's not hard to, when you lie as bad as you do" replied Haldir, laughing as Legolas playfully shoved him in the arm. "So, who is the lucky elf?" Legolas went silent. "You can tell me" said Haldir softly.  
  
"It's...it's not an elf"  
  
"Oh" said Haldir. After a short pause, he continued. "Legolas, you would have to give up your immortality for her..."  
  
"...and it's not a she" added Legolas quickly, looking at the ground.  
  
"Legolas..." Haldir began. He continued staring at the ground, avoiding looking Haldir in the eye, scared of what his friend's reaction would be. "Look at me Legolas" He raised his head and gazed at the Lothlorien elf. "Legolas, I don't care who you love; you cannot control your feelings. Who is he?"  
  
"Aragorn" whispered Legolas. "Do you think I should tell him how I feel?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I do not know. Usually I would say yes, however if the situation goes bad, you will be travelling with him every day and night for a long time, which could put a strain on the whole fellowship..." He paused for a moment. "Yet Aragorn does not seem the type to get angry, and he could feel the same, which could make the journey a lot more enjoyable for you" he said, smiling. "I will let you decide this one, Legolas"  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that"   
  
Haldir smiled, and stood up. "You should go back to the others, have some rest. Decide tomorrow what you will do"  
  
"Thank you Haldir" he smiled, also standing. "I will see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Good night Legolas"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
There you go, my first lotr fanfic! Please review, I will update soon if people want another chapter!  
  
Kat xxx 


	2. Confession

Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping this story is slightly different to all the others-I'll try my best :)  
  
********************************************************************************************  
CHAPTER TWO - CONFESSION  
  
"Come on Pippin, lets go eat" suggested Merry. "Are you coming Frodo?"  
  
"No, I'm alright for now" he replied. Aragorn shook his head in disbelief as the two hobbits walked away for yet another meal. He had no idea how they could eat so much. Sure, he had been hungry, but it hadn't taken five or so meals to fill him up.  
  
"What about you Legolas?" he asked, turning towards the elf that sat beside him. "Are you not hungry? You've barely eaten all day"  
  
"No, I'm not very hungry" he replied, his mind obviously elsewhere. He had seemed preoccupied all day, not really taking in what was going on around him. Since his talk with Haldir last night, he realised that he had to tell Aragorn about his feelings. He had to be truthful with the man, and also he had that faint hope that he would feel the same.  
  
"Frodo, could I talk to you a minute?" It was Haldir. Frodo nodded and walked over to him, leaving just Aragorn and Legolas. Before he turned to walk away, Haldir turned to Legolas, mouthed the words 'tell him' and winked very unsubtley. Legolas gestured wildly for him to go away, and Haldir walked off grinning.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Aragorn. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing...it's just that I, um..." Legolas began. He could feel Aragorn eyes looking at him, but couldn't bring himself to meet them. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he said suddenly, when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
  
"Sure" Aragorn nodded, looking a little confused.   
  
"Come on then" said the elf, standing up. 'That's it Legolas, put it off even longer' he thought, mentally scolding himself. 'Why can't I just tell him and get it over with?'  
  
After a few minutes of walking through the woods, they came to a small clearing, with a rock at the side. The only sound they could hear was the distant noise of a small river. Legolas motioned towards the rock, and they sat down on it. Legolas gazed at Aragorn, his face illuminated by the moon, reminding the elf of the first time he had met him.  
  
It had been at Rivendell, when Thrandruil, Legolas' father, had taken the young prince there. He needed to discuss certain matters with Elrond, and Legolas had gone with him, as he wanted to see the world outside of Mirkwood. It had been one night there when Legolas noticed a figure sitting by the river, gazing at the sky. He was Elrond's foster son, Estel, and he talked with Legolas all night, as though they had known each other for years. They became friends, and remained friends through the passing years, when he moved back to Gondor with his father, when he took back his old name of Aragorn...that's why it was all the more hard for Legolas to tell him the truth, as he could ruin their friendship forever. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Aragorn, there is something I need to tell you" Aragorn turned to face him, curiousity flickering in his grey eyes. "Well, you see..." He paused. He couldn't find the words.  
  
"What is it Legolas?"   
  
"Aragorn, I love you" he said quickly, turning away. "Please don't be angry, but you deserve to know the truth, and I just..." Legolas was cut off mid-sentence by Aragorn's lips on his. Just a short, innocent kiss. Which was soon returned by the elf, lasting longer this time, starting off awkwardly but becoming natural. He felt Aragorn's hands make their way round his waist, pulling Legolas closer to him, not letting him go. Legolas wrapped his hands around his neck as he felt the man pull him down, so that Legolas was laying on top of him. Minutes passed as they lay there, mouths and bodies crushing against each other.  
  
After a while they pulled apart, and lay on their sides facing each other. Legolas smiled, and lay his head on Aragorn's shoulder, peaceful and content laying in his arms.   
  
"I love you" he whispered, and planted one more gentle kiss on Aragorn's lips. Aragorn watched as the elf's eyes slowly turned vacant, staring to the night sky. Legolas was asleep, probably for the first peaceful night in ages, but he couldn't drift off so easily. As his eyes wandered across the elf's face, his starlit beauty, Aragorn was suddenly struck with the realisation of what he had done.  
  
Carefully he removed his arms from around Legolas and quickly stood up, staring at him lying peacefully on the ground through his tear stained vision. He turned and ran into the woods, going nowhere in particular, just moving to keep his mind off the events of that evening. How could he lead legolas on like that? He stumbled and fell to the ground sobbing. He leaned against a tree, bought his knees up close to his chest and buried his face in his hands.   
  
He shivered as another sob wracked his body. What was he saying? He wasn't leading Legolas on. He did feel the same. He knew in his heart he did, but he also knew that he couldn't allow himself to love him. A stray tear fell from his eye, landing on his arm. Aragorn brushed it away, noticing the white scars that remained on his arm, reminding him why he and Legolas could never be.  
  
His head shot up when he heard a rustle coming from behind him. Wiping away the last of his tears, he stood up and looked around. Legolas wandered towards him, which did nothing to stop Aragorn's pounding heart. But he had to tell him that they couldn't be together. Hopefully the elf would not question why. It broke Aragorn's heart to look at the smiling blond elf, who was telling him of the great life they would live together and how he was so happy that he felt the same.  
  
"Legolas, I don't think I can do this" said Aragorn softly. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Don't worry" he reassured the man. "It may be strange at first, but me and you are destined to be together, I can feel it"  
  
"No, Legolas..."  
  
"It will be alright Aragorn" said Legolas, walking up to him and snaking his arms round his waist. It was too much of a temptation for Aragorn, he couldn't get carried away again. He had to tell him that it wasn't going happen, lie if neccessary, just so Legolas knew there was no chance of them being together. It hurt Aragorn to do so, but he had to.  
  
"NO LEGOLAS" he shouted, turning and pushing Legolas away with more force than he realised. Legolas fell to the ground, cutting his arm on a rock. He stared at Aragorn in shock, the blood running down his arm and staining his clothes a dark red. Aragorn couldn't stand to see the hurt in Legolas' face. He turned away and ran away from him, tears streaming down his face once more. What had he done? How could he hurt the one he loved?  
  
"Where are you going so fast?" said a voice. Aragorn looked in the direction of it, and saw Haldir standing there, barely visible when surronded by the dark night of the forest. Aragorn stood still.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Don't worry, I will explain what the hell Aragorn's going on about in the next chapter (if people actually care lol) Please review!  
  
Kat xxx 


	3. Reasons

By the way, I forgot to point out that this story is AU, but I think that's pretty obvious anyway :)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER THREE-  
REASONS  
  
"Aragorn?" prompted Haldir.   
  
"I...I've done something wrong..." Aragorn stammered. Why was he telling Haldir, Legolas' friend, about this? But before he knew it, he was confessing everything that had just happened to the elf, who listened quietly.  
  
"I just can't love him" finished Aragorn.  
  
"And why not?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Because..." Aragorn paused, wary to tell anyone about it, but he knew he could trust Haldir. He may even have advice which Aragorn greatly needed. "Do you know why I was sent to live with Elrond as a child?"  
  
"Only stories and rumours" Haldir replied.  
  
"It was my mother who sent me" he began. "She knew her time on this earth was ending, and she wanted me to be looked after when she was gone"  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "My father...he is a very violent man, she feared for my safety around him. His anger got really terrible at one point, when I was a young child around four years old, and so my mother sent me to Rivendell. I never saw her again, I can barely remember what she was like, I was so young, but after I left she had another child and she...she died soon after.  
  
When I was fifteen years old I was sent back to my father by Elrond, as he did not know of my father's violence. So I returned to Gondor where my father ruled and met my younger brother for the first time. But they hated me, my brother and my father" Aragorn paused, glancing down at the white marks on his arm, reminding him of those times. "Apparantly," he continued "before she died my mother had told him that I was not actually his son, I was someone elses. I do not know whether it is true, but for that he despises me. He says he only has one son.  
  
Yet when he descends the throne, I am the eldest child and so will take the throne of Gondor. The child my father hates will take his place, and my brother will not. So, he takes any chance he can to try and exile me from Gondor, most likely on pain of death. In other words, I am either perfect or I am dead, free for his favourite to ascend the throne."  
  
Haldir remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Aragorn, but I cannot see what this has to do with Legolas"  
  
"Well, I cannot let my brother become Gondor's King"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He would use his position for evil, I know he would. I have read letters and notes of his, he would join with Sauron, blinded by his desire for power. I will not stand to see my city fall into ruin because of him. I do not trust my brother with the power the throne of Gondor receives. So I must become King, I cannot give my father a reason to get rid of me, and being in love with Legolas is a good enough reason for him as any"  
  
Aragorn watched Haldir, appearing deep in thought. "Why don't you tell Legolas about this?"  
  
"I was going to, but then I realised that it is not in Legolas' nature to let this be. He would try to solve the unsolvable, and that would not do any good. I don't want to give him hope when there is none: even if we were together, we would have to keep it secret. That is not how I want us to live"  
  
Haldir sighed. "I understand what you're saying Aragorn, but I can't pretend I agree. I think Legolas needs to know exactly what's going on" He began to walk away. "But do you you feel is right, I cannot tell you how to lead your life" He gave the man a small smile and walked away, deep into the forest, leaving Aragorn alone to figure it out.  
  
******************************************************************** 


	4. Revealed

FINAL CHAPTER! Hope you like it, cos I wrote it while I was supposed to be doing my Business Studies coursework  
  
********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR-  
REVEALED  
  
"Have you seen Legolas?" Aragorn asked Boromir.   
  
"No, sorry" he replied, shaking his head. "I haven't seen him since two or so nights ago" Aragorn felt his heart ache as he heard those words. It was obvious that he had hurt Legolas' feelings greatly, and he desperately needed to see the elf. Why, he wasn't quite sure: he had been considering telling him the truth, yet he knew that Legolas would only try to make things work when it was impossible. He noticed Sam down by the lake, and ran over to him.  
  
"Sam!" he called out. The hobbit turned round. "Sam, have you..."  
  
"For the third time Strider, no, I haven't seen Legolas"   
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realise I'd already asked"  
  
Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "I wouldn't worry too much, he's bound to show up before we leave. Probably just wandering round the forest, you know how he likes the woods. He is a woodland elf after all" With that, he returned to packing his bag for when they left Lothlorien later that day.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he walked away from the hobbit. Was love simply a synonym for pain? All those years before he knew Legolas felt the same, his feelings caused him heartache thinking that his love could never become anything. Now he knew how Legolas felt, it hurt Aragorn deeply to have to turn him away and break the elf's heart.  
  
A few hours later, around mid-afternoon, the Fellowship were all gathered by the river along with a couple of elves helping to load their packs into the canoes. Aragorn searched round for Legolas but couldn't see him there. A moment later, he felt a tap on his back.  
  
"See, I told you he'd turn sooner or later" said Sam, pointing in the direction behind the man. Aragorn turned round and felt as though he were breaking as he saw the elf walking towards him, an almost silvery light seemingly surrounding him. His beauty struck Aragorn as if he'd noticed it for the first time. He went to go apologise, or to tell him the truth, but he knew he couldn't. Not now at least.  
  
Later that day, during the twilight between day and night, the Fellowship decided to rest on the shore of the Great River. Boromir had gone to collect firewood, as the night held a chilling breeze, and Legolas had gone as well. Aragorn and Gimli stayed with the hobbits. They all sat in silence, contemplating the journey ahead of them all, until they heard shouts coming from in the woods.   
  
Aragorn immediately drew his sword and ran into the woods, not looking behind to see if anyone was following. The only thing he had on his mind was that Legolas was in danger.   
  
"Legolas, where are you?" he called. He ran through a thicket and came out to see Legolas attempting to battle thirty or forty orcs alone. Legolas turned to see Aragorn, and looked slightly confused. Aragorn attacked some unsuspecting orcs from behind, and soon there were only a few left. As Legolas killed another, Aragorn felt a burning pain in his left arm. He looked down to see a slash in his clothes and a deep wound, blood running down his arm. He had been cut by an orc, which he quickly stabbed and killed. Legolas shot the last one, and ran over to Aragorn, who was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Aragorn..." he whispered, looking at the wound and kneeling down before him. He gently held his arm and inspected it, biting his lip in worry. Aragorn was surprised that the elf still cared that much. Legolas dropped his arm and stared deep into his eyes. "Of course I care Aragorn, you don't just stop loving someone" Aragorn looked at him, realising that he had unknowingly said his thought out loud.  
  
The elf's clear blue eyes seemed to burn into Aragorn's and the man could not help but stare back. He noticed the elf was almost leaning over him, barely a gap between their faces. This was going too far.  
  
"Get off me Legolas" said Aragorn, pushing him off to lay on the ground. Aragorn stood up, and turned to walk away.   
  
"Where are you going?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Away from you" stated Aragorn. It hurt him to be so cruel, but Legolas had to know that it could never be.  
  
"Are you saying that you do not feel the same?"  
  
"Yes Legolas, that is what I'm saying" he said, still walking.  
  
"Aragorn, you do not mean that" he said, trying to convince himself and the man. Aragorn stopped and turned round. Why was Legolas making this so difficult? He knew the answer in his heart, but that didn't stop him from lying to the elf when he next spoke.  
  
"No, I do mean it Legolas. I have never loved you and I never will" he shouted, feeling warm tears falling down his cheeks. It pained him so much to say these things, to see Legolas' face as he said them. But Legolas would forget about him one day, move on, find another to love. He would finally accept this in the future, but that still did not make it any easier now. Suddenly, shouts were head near to where the elf and the man stood.  
  
"Boromir..." muttered Aragorn, and ran in the direction of the man's voice. He heard Legolas get up off the ground and follow him. They came across Boromir and Gimli fighting off a large number of orcs, and spotted Merry and Pippin hiding behind a fallen tree. Frodo and Sam were nowhere to be seen. Boromir looked relieved when he saw the pair come to help him and the dwarf.  
  
After what seemed like hours of strenuous fighting, the orcs still did not seem to decrease in number. Suddenly, they heard yells to their right, and saw Merry and Pippin being carried off with the orcs.  
  
"Gimli, follow me" shouted Boromir, as he ran off with Gimli after the orcs and their captives, leaving Aragorn and Legolas to fight the ones that remained there.  
  
As Aragorn fought, he noticed Legolas near to him. He killed the orc he was battling and looked at the elf. He almost wished he hadn't. Legolas' eyes were haunted, he seemed so lost, simply staring at Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas, fight" shouted Aragorn. Tears fell from the elf's eyes, staining his cheeks, and he shook his head. Silence seemed to fall over the earth as Aragorn watched him drop his bow and arrows from his hand to fall crashing to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Legolas? Fight!" he shouted again, as he killed two more advancing orcs. But the elf said nothing, just stared at Aragorn with a frightening gaze, a look of hurt and sadness. Aragorn tried to run over to him, but was blocked by orcs coming towards him.  
  
"Legolas, fight, you'll be killed" As Aragorn yelled those words, he realised what Legolas was doing. He wanted to be dead, he thought Aragorn hated him, he thought his love was not returned. He was an elf, his love was stronger than that of any human, and when the only person he'd ever loved did not feel the same, then life was not worth it.  
  
Aragorn finally stabbed the two last orcs and, stumbling slightly, ran towards the elf. But Aragorn had not noticed another orc, and as the man was about to grab Legolas, he watched his love's body fall before him. Aragorn heard a distant call, which the orc responded to and ran towards.  
  
Aragorn fell to his knees beside Legolas, whispering his name over and over again, and pulled out the dart he had been shot with.  
  
"Aragorn..." mumbled Legolas, his eyelids fluttering slightly.  
  
"Don't leave me Legolas please, I love you" said Aragorn, his body shivering as he cried. A look came across Legolas' face, one of confusion and heartache.  
  
"You love me?"   
  
"With all my heart" whispered Aragorn, grabbing the elf's hand. "What have I done?" he murmured, gently stroking Legolas' face with his fingertips.  
  
"I love you too Aragorn" he replied softly, in obvious pain. He was struggling to breathe, Aragorn could tell.  
  
Legolas was growing hazy, he could hear Aragorn telling him how much he loved him, and feel him lovingly stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw his greatest friend, his only love...  
  
Aragorn let out a choked sob as he felt the elf's hand go limp.  
  
...and then he saw nothing.  
~THE END~  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Please R & R-if you do, then you get *looks in fridge* a half eaten tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream *ta da* You'll pay the postage though lol  
  
Kat xxx 


End file.
